


Historia de un brindis

by missginni



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un gesto sencillo puede desencadenar toda una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia de un brindis

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Hojaverde** en el intercambio _Una imagen, un fanfic_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La foto era la siguiente:
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas reales y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Todo comenzó con un brindis. Uno que a cualquiera le parecería inocente, pero en el cuál él vio mucho más. 

La mujer era irrelevante, bien arreglada, sí, con el maquillaje perfecto y una ropa cara, pero era una más de las miles de fans que habían conocido desde su debut. Ni siquiera era hermosa, como esas mujeres que es imposible ignorar porque destacan entre la multitud. Era del montón, alta para la estatura media coreana, con un acento chino encantador, pero con la voz tan aguda que hacía palpitar sus tímpanos cada vez que hablaba.

Se había acercado con una sonrisa y paso firme, la copa en la mano. No parecía nerviosa, a pesar de sus palabras, y se había desecho en elogios sobre la actuación que habían ofrecido la noche anterior. Su mirada había vagado por toda la mesa, aderezada con sonrisas y tintineo de pulseras, sin centrarse en ninguno más de lo políticamente correcto. Y había ofrecido un brindis, antes de alejarse, por todos los futuros éxitos del grupo, los que, estaba segura, serían muchos.

Hasta ese momento todo había sido normal. Aburrimiento enmascarado por sonrisas falsas y gestos suaves, medidos, que ofrecían una imagen de completa libertad. Más de lo mismo.

Entonces _él_ se había puesto en pie, la mirada clavada en ella, con una sonrisa que parecía real. Se había inclinado en su dirección, con la excusa de chocar su copa, posando la mano en la chaqueta de su traje para evitar que se abriera sobre los platos sucios de la cena. Y le había susurrado un _gracias_ que evocaba en la mente de Siwon abrazos furtivos y besos robados.

Había mantenido su propia sonrisa a duras penas, con las mejillas mucho más tensas de lo habitual para evitar que cayera, aunque estaba seguro de que la mueca había parecido un tanto agria. Y había evitado mirarla a la cara, clavando los ojos en la copa que tenía sobre las manos, deseando tener el poder de poner el cristal al rojo vivo y quemar sus finos dedos.

Su trago de champán fue corto y amargo, en contraposición con el de _ellos_. Siwon posó su copa sobre la mesa con fuerza excesiva, haciendo que pequeñas gotas escaparan de sus bordes y cayesen sobre la mesa. Y ellos seguían bebiendo, sin dejar de mirarse, un diálogo sin palabras fluyendo entre los dos.

Se tragó una maldición, sin querer levantar la vista hacia _esa_ mujer. Y escuchó una risa al otro lado de la mesa, probablemente de Kyuhyun, pero no le prestó atención. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el hombre que tenía a su izquierda, de pie, flirteando abiertamente con una desconocida e ignorándolo a él.

Hangeng ni siquiera se sentó cuando terminó el contenido de su copa, ni cuando la mujer se despidió definitivamente, con una mirada poco apropiada para un lugar lleno de personas que disfrutaban de la cena. Y tuvo el descaro de inclinarse respetuosamente cuando se alejaba, como si mereciese una deferencia mayor que cualquiera de las otras mujeres que había en la sala.

Cuando al fin volvió a su silla, sus ojos aún no habían regresado a la mesa, a los comensales de la misma, ni a _él_. Y su sonrisa había dejado rescoldos en las comisuras de sus labios que no terminaban de apagarse. 

Siwon se mordió la lengua, sabedor de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, y de que, probablemente, estaba exagerando. Pero el resto de la noche ya no le pareció ni tan brillante ni tan perfecta como se suponía que era. Podrían haber estado celebrando que se habían comido el mundo y vendido billones de discos, pero a Siwon le sabría igual que la noticia de que iban a separarse indefinidamente.

Ceñudo y apagado se mantuvo en un rincón, apartado de todos los focos y de la mayoría de las personas. Sus ojos siempre fijos en la misma dirección, observando cómo Hangeng socializaba con unos y con otros, cómo reía ante algunas de las ocurrencias de Zhou Mi, o cómo sonreía amable cuando alguien se acercaba desde otro punto del salón. Ajeno por completo a su mal humor y su fulminante mirada.

Al final se quedaron solos en una mesa cuyos integrantes se habían dispersado a lo largo de la sala. Por toda conversación el murmullo de voces que llegaban desde todos los rincones. Hasta que Hangeng lo miró por fin, de frente, sus ojos oscuros desvaneciendo todo a su alrededor, y preguntó con calma:

—¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?

—No me pasa nada —respondió enfurruñado, como el niño de tres años que ya no era.

Hangeng suspiró, y se giró más hacia él, hasta quedar con su brazo derecho apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, y el otro en la mesa.

—Llevas callado toda la noche. 

No necesitó añadir que eso era terriblemente inusual en él. Que en ese tipo de fiestas, en ocasiones anteriores, había reído y conversado como el que más, disfrutando del respiro que suponían en su apretada agenda. No dejaban de ser trabajo, pero era un tipo de trabajo mucho más llevadero. 

Suspiró también, esquivando su mirada y clavando sus ojos en sus propias manos.

—Ha estado fuera de lugar —declaró, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿El qué?

—La mujer. El flirteo. Las sonrisas. Toda esa deferencia hacia ella y la _inclinación_ más marcada de lo normal.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hangeng fruncía el entrecejo con desconcierto. Probablemente ni siquiera recordaba de qué le estaba hablando. Sería una mujer más, una de tantas, que no significaba y nunca significaría nada especial para él. Siwon se sentía idiota por sentir celos de una mujer así, por dejar que lo afectase tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Hangeng desaparecería en cuanto se descuidase y apartase la vista de él. 

Su respuesta, sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo puso aún más tenso.

—¿Te refieres a Shinlù?

Esta vez sí lo miró de frente. Se giró hacia él como un resorte y preguntó con brusquedad:

—¿Shinlù?

—La mujer que se acercó hace unas horas, la del vestido caro y acento chino.

—¿Shinlù? —repitió, sin atender a las palabras de Hangeng—. No sabía que habíais intimado tanto como para que conocieses su nombre.

Hangeng volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, en una mirada que no supo descifrar.

—No lo he hecho. 

—No es lo que parece.

—¿Y qué parece, Siwon? ¿Qué es lo que has visto que te ha molestado tanto?

En esa ocasión no vaciló. 

—He visto a un hombre encantado con lo que tenía delante, con una mujer que lo ha dejado fascinado.

Sonrió. Hangeng esbozó su deslumbrante sonrisa ante él, mirándolo todavía con esa calma tan característica suya, que transmitía paz a cuantos le rodeaban, pero que en ese momento heló el interior de Siwon. Apartó la vista, considerando seriamente levantarse y alejarse de él, pero su respuesta lo detuvo.

—Has visto a un hombre saludando a la dueña de una de las mayores cadenas televisivas de China, la que más espacios nos ofrece. Has visto a un hombre haciendo el trabajo por el que le pagan, representando al grupo que tiene sus actividades en ese país. 

Era definitivamente idiota, no había otra explicación. Si no lo fuera nunca habría llegado a una conclusión tan absurda por un gesto tan pequeño, ni habría sentido esas estúpidas ganas de hacer desaparecer a la mujer del mapa sólo porque miraba a Hangeng como algo más que una inversión. Pero Siwon se sintió tan aliviado que ni siquiera le importó haberse puesto en ridículo así. 

Levantó la vista hacia Hangeng y contempló esa sonrisa deslumbrante, esos ojos en los que se podía leer todo el cariño que sí sentía por él, y que no había estado presente cuando miró a esa mujer. Que nunca estaba presente cuando miraba a los demás, fuesen quienes fuesen. Al menos no con la misma intensidad.

—El que debería controlarse eres tu. Apuesto a que casi todos se han dado cuenta de lo celoso que estás.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Delante de las cámaras siempre podrían fingir que sólo se trataba de _fanservice_ , que no había nada más. Pero fuera de ellas no tenían esa excusa y no podían hacer según que cosas. Su relación era algo que no debía andar de boca en boca. 

Terminó de volverse hacia él, hasta que sus rodillas se encontraron, y apoyó descuidadamente su brazo derecho cerca del que Hangeng tenía sobre la mesa, de modo que sus manos se rozasen. Y con apenas un hilo de voz, murmuró:

—Lo siento.

Era cuanto podía ofrecerle ahí, en esa sala atestada de gente, de miradas que no les convenía atraer. Pero por la sonrisa y la mirada de su amante, fue suficiente.


End file.
